Oneshots, drabbles, and more!
by Princesscupcakes
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots, drabbles, and various other stuff all centered around the Seigaku tennis team. Ratings vary, but overall stay at about K .


**A COLLECTION OF ONE-SHOTS AND DRABBLES**

**Chapter One: Tennis team on drugs**

**First off, hello. Welcome to the story. Just to warn you, in some of the oneshots there will be OC's from my other story, so if you like them or are confused, go read my other story. Or, if there is a random spare moment in the day, you are more than welcome to read them at the next convenient moment.**

**This is for everyone who has ever wondered what the team would be like on drugs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Yet.**

--------------------------------------------

Drug testing day. Every team across the league had to suffer the same fate. The coaches were testing to make sure that no one on the team was on drugs or steroids. It was plausible, what with the unbelievable tennis playing going on in the district lately. The drug test, however, got Ryoma thinking. What would the team be like if they were on drugs? He decided to ask them later. At the moment, people were touchy because no one believed that they were actually as good at Tennis as they said they were. To the jealous grown-ups, the only way they could have had such superior skills was that they were irresponsible teens and took drugs.

When everyone was together and slightly more happy, Ryoma asked his little nagging question.

"If we were actually on drugs, what would we be like?" He asked. He watched as they all pondered that question. Except Tezuka. You really couldn't tell if he was actually thinking about that, or if he was thinking about something else. Or if he was even thinking. He just didn't have an expression.

"Well, I don't know what I would be like," Eiji said at last. But by that time, everyone had figured that out. They were all thinking the same thing.

**~Eiji on drugs~**Bounce. Bounce. Bounce, bounce. Bouncebouncebounce."Hi! HI! I'm Eiji. Who are you?" Eiji asked Tezuka, grinning wildly. "Dude! My hand is, like, amazing. It can touch everything but itself." Eiji's hand then curls up, touching it's self. "Whoa! I just, like, blew my mind!" Eiji said, staring at his hand in amazment. He bounces away. Bounce. Bounce. "Well, I can figure it out for me." Momo said, proudly. Momo sat at a table with a plate of about 100 burgers on it. He began to eat. It was a disgusting sight, really. He was scarfing down about 10 burgers a minute like a lawn mower chomping up grass. When he finished in about 10 minutes he pounded loudly on the wooden table with a fork he had never used."Come on! Come on! More burgers! More burgers!" He said, so quickly it blurred together."Coming sir!" The Waiter said, bringing more burgers than last time, tears starting in the corners of his eyes. The kid was going to kill himself with over eating. "Scary" everyone said, in a hushed whisper. Of course, they still had a few more to go. "What about you, Taka?" Momo asked.

~End~

~Momo on drugs~

~End~

"Well, I can figure that out." Taka said."Burning!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Taka said, swinging a knife through the air. He chopped a vase in half, and was moving on to the counter. Nearby, his family hid in fear behind various bushes and trees that Taka would (hopefully) never look behind. Or near. Anywhere near the maniacal boy was too close if a person valued their life "BURNING!" He said, pointing his knife at a woman who had the unfortunate luck to walk into the restaurant. She quickly ran out, screaming."BURNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Taka shouted, in victory.That brought a collective shutter down everyone's back. They defiantly did not want to be around Taka and drugs."Well, what about Tezuka?" Eiji asked. That brought on some thought bubbles.No change. None what so ever. Wait! Is that a smile?! "Well, that was helpful." Momo muttered under his breath."I figured out what I'm like." Fuji said, with a smile.Fuji is smiling his sadistic smile. That is all. Could this be an indicator? Was this the reason for his genius at tennis? Inui scribbled furiously in his teal notebook."Once again, that was helpful" Momo said. "Oishi, you haven't gone yet.""Ok, I'll go." Oishi said. "Can I help you?! Can I help you?!" Oishi yelled at strangers. He was on a mother hen craze. A livid look crossed his eyes "Sir, can you come with us?" A man with a needle asked. "NO! Can I help you?!" Oishi shot back."Ok sir. You'll be just fine." The man said, injecting Oishi with the tranquilizer in the needle. Oishi fainted and woke up in a nice padded cel-**room**.

~Taka on drugs~

~End~

~Tezuka on drugs~

~End~

~Fuji on drugs~

~End~

~Oishi on drugs~

**~End~**"Um. That was interesting." Eiji said. Now it was Kaido's turn. Since he didn't talk, the group just imagined what it would be like. It was pretty much the same for everyone."Hello." Kaido said. "What's up, buddy? Was your day extra super fantastical, just like my day was?"He stops to give Momo a huge bear hug."What's up, my best friend?" Momo answered. Momo, also being on drugs, gave him a hug back."Tezuka! What's up, dude?" Kaido said, running over to Tezuka with bright and shiny eyes."Uhh...Right..." Was the response of the team. Now it was time for Ryoma."I. Will. Beat. You." He said, with a clenched mouth. He pointed his racket towards his father, but Ryoma was not referring to tennis. No, he was referring to something else. Something that even Nanjiro liked. Even though all Nanjiro likes is girls, food, girls, tennis, and girls, Ryoma still would beat him at his own game. He would beat him at teasing the cat. "Here Karepin. Here boy." Ryoma started, looking for Karepin. He would beat his father, once and for all.

~Kaido on drugs~

~Fin~

~Ryoma on drugs~

**~shuuryou~**

"Well, that was quite interesting." Inui said, furiously scribbling in his notebook. It was now his turn and he was interested to see what the team would think of him

"Inui, could we see you?" Coach Ryuzaki asked, quietly. Inui got up and left with her.

A few moments later, she came back without him.

The team exchanged a collective exchange of confused looks.

"Guys, I have some bad news. It turns out that Inui has significant amounts of marijuana and methamphetamine in his system. He has to resign from the team and will retire to a rehab center in Tokyo. I'm sorry that you will be losing him.The team was in shock.

**---------------------------**

**A/N. Do not use drugs. They are illegal, and just not cool. Ok? I would like to thank my friends animegirl3595, HavesocksWilltravel, the Crabholecripple, and my friend Rin (not her real name, and I don't know her fanfiction name.) They are the bomb. I am just going to keep writing though, because I have a goal of a thousand words in this story. Right now we are at 950. So please R/R, and if you have ideas for future oneshots and drabbles that you want to see, PM or review me. And read my other stories. Crack is a common theme in them. Except for My Girl, but even then, you can see it. So R/R! Good bye!**


End file.
